deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beyond-Valentine/Death note: Another Eye. Prelude
Prelude Mello’s view 12 years before the present day ‘L!’ yelled Linda falling into the room, tears streaming from her terrified face. Me and that twit Near were talking to L in the study of Wammy’s house (through the laptop of course). Watari looked up and mine and Near’s heads swung round to face her. ‘What is it Linda,’ said L in the synthesized computer voice, ‘is something the matter?’ Even though I held great deal of respect for L, I did feel that it was a little stupid asking that question when it was clear that something ''was ''the matter. ‘Yes,’ she said, her voice was shaky and scared. ‘There are these kids. There are two of them. They’re in the garden... they’re armed’ ‘This is bad,’ I said but before any of the rest of them, or myself for that matter, could say another word, a scream came from the garden. Linda and I both bolted into the garden, with Near following slowly behind us. When we got outside the rain poured down over the scene, Matt was standing over Wren who had been knocked to the floor and clutching her arm in pain. Standing in front of matt was a boy. He looked like he was the same age as Matt and was grinning psychotically at him. The rest of the children were hanging back about ten meters away from the scene. He would be taller than me, but he was hunched over that so that he’s was almost on all fours. The boy was wearing a black top and matching jeans. He wasn’t wearing any shoes or socks which was odd since it was freezing today. He had messy black hair that hung limp over his face. He had skin that was so pale it looked like it should be on a corpse; his cat green eyes flickered at me and Near before darting back to Matt. In his right hand, he clutched a black baseball bat with blood stains at the tip. ‘Get out you freak!’ yelled Matt at the boy, but no matter how loud he screamed it, he was terrified and you could here it in his voice. The boy merely looked at him curiously, shrugged and razed his bat for a swing at him. ‘Matt!’ I yelled running towards him, even though I knew I was to far away to protect my friend. Matt braised himself for the blow- but nothing hit him. A hand reached out and stopped the bat from coming down on his head. The hand belonged to a young girl, quite pretty and she and the boy were clearly related. She was so quiet I hadn’t even noticed her until now. She was wearing a white top and jeans, but she had the same black messy hair and pale skin. But her hair was longer and pulled back into a scruffy ponytail, her skin wasn’t as dead as the boy’s and she stood up straight but still wasn’t quite as tall as me. Like the boy she wasn’t wearing any shoes or socks. In her left hand she held a small knife, but it didn’t look like she was going to use it. ‘But why sister?’ the boy said in a voice that may of well belonged to a snake. ‘We didn’t come here for you to hurt people,’ said the girl, ‘I came here to warn them and you just tagged along, so there is no need for any violence.’’ The girl had a calm yet stubborn voice, she glared at her brother and he lowered the bat. To be honest I’d rather mess with the boy than be on the wrong end of that glare. She led the boy in the other direction that walked out of the gate and sat with his back to us. The girl walked back and sat down next to Wren, she then put her knife in a sheath under her jeans. She pulled out some bandages and something that look a lot like tree bark. ‘Wait what you are doing!’ exclaimed Matt ‘It’s willow bark and these are just simple bandages ,’ she answered calmly, while rapping Wren’s arm in the bandages. ‘here, chew this,’ she said and popped the bark into Wren’s mouth. Every thing was silent...then Near opened that big mouth of his and said, ‘maybe, we should take her in and question her? After all she is armed a her brother just broke Wren’s arm.’ The rest of the kids mumbled some seem to agree while some didn’t. I let my emotions get the better of me again and yelled out ‘No! She may be related to the boy who hurt Wren but she just saved Matt’s life!’ I looked definitely at Near and we seemed to be have a glaring contest when, ‘Break it up you to,’ said a synthetic voice, Watari had just brought the laptop that had L on it into the garden. ‘I must say that on this occasion I must agree ... with Mello.’ I turned to face the girl who was now beaming at us. ‘Now,’ said what is it that you want to warn us about?’ the girl’s bright face suddenly turned serious, ‘I came to warn you... if you ever hear anything about us in the future ignore it, unless I say other wise. If you see us, turn around and walk the other way. If you see one of us on our own when we are all older... RUN!’ we were stunned by this young girl’s warning, mainly because- we wouldn’t doubt any of it for a second. Then she turned around and went to walk towards the gate. ‘Wait!’ I said and grabbed her arm, ‘why did you tell us that now?’ she smiled, leaned in closer to me as whispered, ‘Well now that’s my little secret and thank you by the way... Mihael Keehl’ I was stunned ‘how did she know my name?’ then she kissed me on the cheek, pulled out of my grip and ran out of the gate. The two turned around and said in perfect and disturbing unison, ‘Do not search for us. We don’t exist. No passport. No birth date. No peace. No such luck. We are nothing. We just be.’ Then they ran into the fog and faded into nothing. Category:Blog posts